


No Rest for the Wicked

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader and the boys decide to take a break from hunting, their vacation is interrupted by a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

   “Let's take a vacation,” Sam said one day in the car.

   “A what?” Dean asked, his eyes still fixed on the road.

   “A vacation. Just a short one. I think we could use the break,” he replied, looking back at you. “What do you think, Y/N?” You shrugged.

   “I'm not opposed. We've been hunting for almost four weeks straight now. I could use a mini vacation.” Dean rolled his eyes and hmphed in the driver's seat.

   “Monsters don't take vacations, Y/N. Just 'cause we haven't seen 'em doesn't mean they aren't out there.” You leaned forward and punched Dean lightly in the arm.

   “I know that, you jerk. I'm just saying that they can wait a week. Come on. Aren't you tired of driving everywhere to fight these monsters? I know I am, and I've only been tagging along with you two for the past couple months.” He sighed and eyed you through the rear view mirror.

   “Let's say we did take a vacation. Where are we gonna stay? Bobby's house is a couple days away and we don't have all that much money. I gotta keep Baby's tank filled as well as my own.”

   “We can stay in a cheap motel. There's plenty of them out here. Sure, they may not be the nicest, but at least we can relax and enjoy each other's company,” said Sam. Dean scoffed.

   “You expect us to just lay around and talk the whole time? Sounds like a slumber party to me, Sammy,” he said with a small smile.

   “Shut up,” Sam said with a similar smile as he turned to look out the window.

   “Well, I think it's a good idea. Let's do it,” you said, draping your arms over the seat in front of you, looking to either side at the boys. “Pleeeease?”

   “Fine. But we aren't staying more than a few nights, got it?” Dean said, finally caving in. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and gave his cheek a chaste peck.

   “You're the best,” you said, smiling widely. You noticed Sam looking your way and you smiled at him as well. You couldn't be sure, but you thought you saw the slightest bit of a blush creep onto his cheeks before he looked away again. You smiled to yourself as you retreated to the back seat. Sam could be so cute sometimes.

   In a few hours' time, the three of you found yourselves outside the dingiest motel you'd ever laid eyes on. The fluorescent sign blinked dully and a few of the letters were out. The place looked like a dump, but it was cheap. “I checked us in for the next four nights, including tonight,” Dean said, walking back to the car. “Come on. Let's get settled in.” He opened the trunk and you all pulled out your individual bags. You slung your backpack and duffel bag over your shoulder and followed after Dean, who was making his way toward the room. “Now, I only got us one room, but there's two beds and a couch.” Sam shut the trunk and hurried along after you two. Putting the room key in the lock, Dean opened the door and stepped inside. Surprisingly enough, the room didn't smell as bad as the place would have had you think. You flicked the light switch on and peered about the room. It was an obnoxious green color and the bed covers had seen better days. In fact, most of the room had seen better days. You walked in fully and dropped your bags by the closest bed.

   “Well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be,” you said optimistically.

   “Yeah, it's a whole lot worse,” Dean said, testing out the other bed. Sam chuckled and shut the door behind him.

   “I dunno. I think it's starting to grow on me.”

   “That's just the mildew, Sammy,” Dean replied, popping up from the bed. “Here, let's strip these beds down. There's no way I'm sleeping on these sheets.” You laughed and moved to shuffle the pillows at the head of your bed to the floor. Sam went around the other side and grabbed at one as you did, your hands touching briefly. He quickly withdrew his hand.

   “Sorry...,” he said softly, grabbing at the coverlet instead and dragging it down to the foot of the bed. You smiled and followed suit, soon undressing the bed entirely.

   “Y/N. Sheets,” Dean said. You went to your duffel and pulled out two, tossing one to Dean.

   “Head's up,” you said a little too late. It managed to hit him square in the face and you chuckled. “Oops. Sorry, Dean,” you said, your hand moving to cover your mouth. He looked at you with a rather unamused expression.

   “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just put your sheet on your bed, will ya?”

   “Yes, sir!” you said, your hand forming in a mock salute. Sam looked at you with a smile, trying not to laugh. In no time, the beds were made and the TV was on. You sat at the head of your bed, your duffel bag behind your back and your legs crossed in front of you. You idly popped pretzels into your mouth as you looked through the newspaper you'd purchased in the check-in office. Dean was on his stomach on the other bed, his eyes on the TV. It was some idiotic program that he was only half paying attention to. Sam was on the couch, legs stretched out in front of him as he browsed the internet. Suddenly, the lights flickered. All three of you looked up from what you were doing and at each other. “It's probably just an electrical problem,” you said. Then the flickered again and the TV went to static.

   “Or maybe a storm's on the way,” Sam said, shutting his laptop and swinging his legs to the floor. Dean shut off the TV as the lights again flickered.

   “There's no storm supposed to be coming through here,” Dean said, sitting up. When the lights flickered a fourth time, you reached into your bag for your gun, which was already filled with rock salt from the last hunt. Sam and Dean went for their bags as well, each whipping out their own when all of a sudden, the lights went completely out. Then, in the entrance of the bathroom, there was a faint greenish light. You couldn't make out a figure, but you heard a brood curdling scream that made your heart stop altogether. Dean was the first to shoot and as soon as he did, the glow was gone and the lights were back. You all looked at each other, the same look on each of your faces. “I told you monsters don't take vacations,” he said, looking directly at you.

   “Well, clearly this one did if she ended up here,” you said, hopping off your bed.

   “What now?” Sam asked.

   “We find out what happened here and we find those bones,” Dean replied. “Let's roll.”

 


End file.
